the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amber Dawn Fox Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Amber Dawn Fox portrayed Officer Bello. ---- How did you get the role of Bello in the show? ''' That's actually a funny story. I had worked for the casting company that does "The Walking Dead" a few times before. On set, I would ask people who lived in Georgia how to get on to "The Walking Dead" (I live in North Carolina). Everyone said it was the hardest show to get on. I really wanted to work with the cast, because it is my favorite show! So, when I saw Norman Reedus (Daryl) was doing a movie through that casting company, I applied for that. I thought at least I would get the chance to work with one cast member if I got chosen. A few days after I applied for that, I got a text message that said they received my submission for the movie, but had a part for a featured police officer on "The Walking Dead" that I would be a good fit for. So, they asked if I would be interested in that role instead. It had to be approved by the director after that; but, it is amazing how things work themselves out. '''Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I watched Season 1 on Netflix and have been watching every Sunday night since Season 2 started! So, when I got to set I had seen every episode that had aired. I haven't read the novels yet, but that is definitely something I want to do. ' How did you get into character, did the costume and make-up help?' The costume definitely did help! It was hard to move around in with all the attachments (like the weapons in the belt and radio clipped on my lapel) and worse with the bullet proof vest in Slabtown! So, hats off to real cops who wear THAT everyday. But, I just got into character by thinking back to times in my life when I was doing things I didn't want to be doing. That's how I thought Bello would be feeling. Then I mixed that up with thinking about things that make me angry. Bello would have to be angry that this was the safest option for her. She wants these people to be like they were before. But the world has changed them and that makes her angry. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? This was the best set I have been able to work on! While everyone was very professional and serious about getting things done right, they were all very friendly. Between scenes cast and crew were laughing and joking, but as soon as cameras started rolling everyone was back to business. Everyone I worked with made me feel right at home from the first day I was on set and it was a wonderful experience. What was it like working with Jarod Thompson (Officer Tanaka)? ''' Jarod was awesome! We had worked together on a different set a few months before we did The Walking Dead..so it was cool to see him again. He and I were already big fans of the show, so when we were sitting around before going to set we were going on and on about how awesome it was to be there and just chatting about the show. '''What was it like working with Keisha Castle-Hughes (Joan)? She was amazing and such a great actress! She was definitely in character as soon as they called rolling. It was funny because she was such a sweet person to talk to, but then doing our scene she was yelling obscenities at us while we dragged her down the hall! What was it like working with Christine Woods (Dawn Lerner)? She was fantastic as well. I feel like I got to work with and learn from the best! She was great to get to know and a genuinely nice person. Not at all like her character! ' Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them?' Not much. In Slabtown (episode 4), Officer Tanaka and I actually strap Joan down to the bed. Dawn comes in and tells us to get out..and we leave. In the episode you can see a quick shot of our hands strapping Joan down, but the rest was cut. Everything else I was a part of made it in..so I was really happy about that. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? There was one funny little thing that happened as we were shooting episode 4. We were in an abandoned hospital and it was the scene where Joan is getting ready to have her arm amputated. In the middle of rolling, one of the camera men accidentally hit the light switch so the lights in the room came on. Of course they had to cut and start over. But, when the lights came on someone on crew yelled out, "It's over..the lights are back on!" Other than that, I think the most interesting thing from being on that set is the fans. They were lined up outside of the hospital every day that I came to set. Because of that security is a lot tighter than I have seen on other sets I have been on. Why do you think Bello decided to stay with a group who are so ruthless? ' I feel like these police officers were each others friend's before everything started. Dawn has become Bello's commanding officer in this place they now call home. I think Bello is just doing what she thinks she is supposed to do. She is taking orders and doing what she has to do to survive. As long as she is following orders, she will stay on Dawn's good side. They have this place where they are relatively safe from the outside. I think that is why she stays. '''Bello and Tanaka seem to bring Joan back by force, do you think Bello knew the reasons why Joan had tried to escape? ' Yes, they do. I think Bello is the type who just keeps her head down and follows orders. She maybe suspected what Gorman was doing to Joan. But she ignored it and follows Dawns orders to bring Joan back. She is doing whatever she has to to a survive and to stay on Dawn's good side. '''Why do you think Bello chooses to remain at the hospital even after the death of Dawn? It is all she has known since this whole thing started. These are people she worked with before everything went down. I think she feels that it is safer to stay than to venture out into the unknown. If you had to describe your time on the show in one word what would it be? Exhilarating! What has been the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Getting to meet the other actors. Everyone was so down to earth. Andrew Lincoln even came up and introduced himself to me...which was crazy! I was very lucky to be able to work in such a huge scene in the mid season finale..it gave me a chance to meet a lot of the main cast. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Yes I am filming a new show called Realm in March. I will have a big part in that playing Agnes, a witch. That should be a lot of fun. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No problem. ..thank you! Category:Interviews